1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and a system of designing handmade paper crafts.
2. Description of Related Art
In origami, a folder of the paper may have to redo and repeat steps to get the final representation of the object. This is tedious and time consuming. Therefore a need exist to improve on the folding of paper to produce the final paper shape.